Urbest's Rabble
Roll20 Source As the sun begins to set and the torches are lit one by one in the street, you find yourself walking contemplatively. The town is quiet yet there is energy in the air. You think to yourself for a moment as you look at the dancing lights, buzzing insects and playing children.. Perhaps we have played some small part in this. Truly the city almost seems to be coming back to life. A merchant down the street is even out repainting his sign. A maid places a pie to cool by the window, baking something besides bread for the first time in months. The scent of cherries are in the air. But as you draw near to town hall the sounds change. You hear murmuring and the shifting of bustling feet - signs of a crowd. Soon you can see them, perhaps twenty men drawn tight in a circle around a wooden platform. Some have torches; others their arms crossed or set on their hips. Several look amused but many wear drawn faces. At the center stands an old Dwarf pacing back and forth on the platform. Standing to his side is Orland, whose face appears grave as usual. But tonight you also see signs of fear on the aged warrior's face. Some of the men are nodding as Urbest Fourthminer waves his torch around and shouts at them. What in the hell is he on about now? you wonder. Essart leans against a hitching post or something similar taking in the sights and trying to determine what all the fus is about. He begins packing his pipe and methodically tests the draw before lighting it His eyes half focus on Urbest and half on the sheriff. He remembers a passing insult from the dwarf and his face sneers slightly before he recovers. Hopefully nobody saw. After deciding that he needed a walk to think about some of the horrors he'd seen recently and clear his head, Snaps finds his way towards the town hall after hearing sounds of a disturbance. He comes up to the back end of the crowd, and being slight in stature, climbs up on a barrel near the back to see. Seeing Orland decidedly uncomfortable, one might say afraid if they hadn't fought beside the old man as he had, Snaps decided to find out what was going on, and what Orland thought about it. Using mind meld - he speaks to Orland: "Orland, do not be afraid, it's Snaps. You can respond directly to me without speaking by directing your thoughts to me. What is going on here? What is Urbest going on about? Is this something serious?" A vision from the eyes of Orland floods the gnome's mind: Orland is busy penning a letter addressed to someone titled "the Count of Dol'Rath." He seems intent on his work when a sudden knock at the door interrupts his train of thought. Looking up and answering the door he is met by Urbest, torch in hand and posse in tow. "We have some grave concerns that must be addressed immediately," snorts the Dwarf importantly from behind the flickering flame. Orland rolls his eyes, "You are more than welcome to speak to me in private, Dwarf..." Urbest replies quickly: "Things like these are best said in public, so the people may decide." Reluctantly, Orland puts down his quill, ink and paper and leaves the door ajar behind him, expecting not to be long entangled with whatever this mess is. To his surprise, though, there are more waiting in front of the town hall, and a small platform has been raised. Urbest awkwardly clambers up by grabbing the top of the platform and hoisting himself one leg at a time. He soon regains his composure and barely misses a beat in what Orland soon recognizes as a witch hunt. "Fellow people of Land's End. It is I, Urbest Fourthminer. You may know me as a friend, or the man who lent you gold when times were hard, or who offered to buy your business when times changed, or who sold you supplies at a fair price even though resources were scarce. This is of course because I care very much for this town, which, I am sad to say, perhaps cannot be said of all." Urbest begins to pace as he sneers in Orland's direction. "For you see, my friends, there is a recent pox upon this beautiful, small, close-knit community. And those with a duty to keep such things in check have done naught-all to stop it. If anything, they have encouraged and even aided. So I am afraid it comes to us, the proud, determined people of Land's End to stand up and do something before it is too late! After all, all it takes for evil to succeed is that good men do nothing. So heed my word, what I am about to tell you do not let fall on deaf ears! Think of your children, your farms, your peace." Pausing, the old Dwarf surveys the crowd, drawing his torch across their faces and looking several in the eye. "Recently, some sort of foul 'adventuring guild' has settled in this town. You know the type. Young. Restless. Greedy. And worst of all, no concern for the safety of the 'simple' people they run over on their path to fame, fortune and power. These 'adventurers' have been 'helping' Land's End in a number of ways as of late, and some of you may be under the false impression that they have helped the town or even have its best interests in mind. Be disillusioned of that right now my fellows." A few people start murmuring to each other and even a shout or two of disagreement can be heard. But a few are nodding, and some look worried. The memory fades to the present. Orland's thoughts extend to Snaps: Urbest has been stirring up the people for over an hour now. He says your guild has only brought trouble to this town and that I've done nothing but encourage you. Urbest is firing on all cylinders as people are now starting to shout and chant in response. "We asked them to kill the goblins in the forest. Did they? NO! I have it on good authority they even kept one as a PET! Not only did they fail to tear down the goblin tower, they have apparently angered the Orcs! How will we protect our town from an army of Orcs? We were better off before this lot showed up! They've taken a mere nuisance and turned it into a crisis! But no matter, so long as they find treasure and glory, right? Ask yourselves, my friends, at what cost do we continue to accept their 'help'?" He takes a moment to let the angry yelling die down, then continues. "Now, some of you still don't seem convinced. Perhaps you've dealt with these people and think their motives are pure, even if misguided and poorly executed. But ask yourself this... if they are so noble, why have they purchased the old tavern and petitioned the Sheriff to lift the ban on wheat brewing...? A bunch of money-grubbing bogarts, seeking any opportunity to seize a bit of quick cash and pull one over on you fine people. They only fought the goblins to try and get the ban lifted... so they could be the only business in town selling you beer." He stops his pacing for a moment, nodding as people are shouting. "Still convinced these are the type of people you want deciding only the gods know who else comes after our town? And I assume you fine people know who controls the Orcs. That's right, the dark lord himself, Asmodeus. You saw what he did to my people, or heard. Do you wish to invite his wrath upon this peaceful town next...? No! A nearly unanimous NO chants back at Urbest. He smiles. "They also went and 'took care' of the pirates. But with their track record, I have to wonder. How long until their friends come back to avenge them. And will it be these 'fine' adventurers who suffers for it? No, my friends, it will be us. Is that what we want, for our families, for our children?" NO!! "You see, good friends, adventurers create only chaos, and leave only destruction in their wake. We will merely be the collateral damage in their quest for money, booze, and all manner of sin. And what's worse... Sheriff Orland has done not a thing to stop them. Not a thing. He has even gone with them on several occasions, and, it pains me to say, even commissioned them to represent this town in asking the Tieflings for aid. I don't think I have to tell you what a mistake that would be. Are these hooligans who we want representing Land's End?" NOO!!! "Of course not. So why are we standing idly by. It's time we elect a new Sheriff! Someone who will protect our people. Someone who will make us prosperous without ruining our peace. Make Land's End safe again! DOWN WITH SHERIFF ORLAND." Down with Orland, Down with Orland!! Essart curses slightly under his breath, and steps back into the shadows of the nearest building. "I knew I should have paid more attention to that lout after the tavern incident." Trying to recall everything he'd learned since he began investigating Urbest's affairs, Essart stows his pipe and surveys the crowd looking for a friendly face. He notices snaps standing on a barrel not to far away, but that's it. Hood up and sticking to the shadows, Essart draws as little attention to himself as possible as he moves behind Snaps, "This probably isn't the best place for us to be right now. I'm not sure I could talk us out of this if anyone noticed we were here. We may want to head to the Kraken." Essart takes one last look at Urbest before turning on the spot. "I hope There is something we can do to help Orland. I was starting to actually like the man." After a brief pause, he looks over his shoulder at Snaps, "You coming?" Snaps feels his stomach start to sink. How could these people not realize what we're trying to do here? Why is Urbest doing this? Seeing Essart slide over to him, he hopes that maybe Essart has a plan. He says that we should return to the Kraken and come up with a plan, and while that seems wise, I cannot forget seeing the fear start to rise in Orland's eyes. Oh goodness, I'm about to do something stupid aren't I? "Essart!" Snaps hisses as the man starts to go back to the Kraken. "We can't just leave Orland here to fend for himself! The crowd is whipping itself into a frenzy, and he rather than us is the main target right now. We have to do something!" But what can we do? Only Essart and myself are here, and I don't want to kill civilians who are only being mislead. Snaps begins to scan the crowd to see if any other guildmates have found their way to the mob. Not far from the town hall, Paddam Aram breaks away from constructing the forge at The A&W to stick his head out a smoky window and observe whatever racket is happening at the center of town. All too well does he recognize the bleating of powerhungry rabble-rousers. Distinctively unmoved and mostly bothered, he releases a displeased "harrumph" and turns to close his shutters before making eye contact with Snaps. Paddam motions to Snaps and Essart over to step inside The A&W and reconnoiter, and potentially, make plans. Some way off in the Kraken Heads tavern, Willard thinks on the progress of the mead and his relationship with Lady Farael when he notices a gathering crowd outside. Making sure others are around to keep watch on the tavern, he heads out to see what's stirring in Land's End. When he arrives, all there is to see is a greedily satisfied Urbest atop a pedestal and a heated crowd chanting for....the downfall of Orland?? Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spots Snaps and Essart skulking towards Paddam's shop. Willard similarly slinks for the shop to find out what in Aityr is going on. Hearing Snaps hiss over his shoulder, Essart falters. Eugene DeEssart had never been a favorite of Sheriff Orland's, and Orland had done everything he could to let the man know it since he came to Lands End three years ago. Still, he had helped the guild on more than one occasion, and tonight it was he who needed help. Gods what am I doing? The thought only flashed across his mind for an instant, the next thing he knew, Essart was standing atop a barrel next to Snaps. If he hadn't been standing next to the halfling, Essart would appear a slender man of slightly below average stature. Wearing linen breeches and shirt under a velvet jerkin and wool coat he lookes the part of a young noble. At least a noble who has come across hard times. Conscious of this, Essart rests his left hand upon the pommel of his rapier giving off an air of total relaxation and openes his big mouth. "Friends, hear me!" came a booming voice he barely recognized as his own. Was it his own? Upon a brief moment of reflection he realizes his and Snaps position seemes perilous at best. It was only now upon scanning the crowd again that he saw Paddam and Willard. At least we're not entirely alone. "I said hear me!" the voice that was not his own said again. It was a command this time, demanding the attention of the crowd. Blast me, how did I get here? "Fellow citizens of Lands End, do not let yourselves be swayed from what you know to be righteous. Urbest speaks some truths, yes, but what he leaves out is just as important! "Many of you may know him as the man who lent you coin when times were hard. But I'd wager an equal number of you may know him as the man your still paying interest to for that kindness. I also imagine that some of you who sold your businesses to the man when times were bad, did so at a loss, and even today would prefer to have your business back. Urbest claims he did these things for the love of our great town, but show me a transaction where he didn't come out ahead--if you can find one. As always, the man is out for his own good. "Remember friends how only a few weeks ago we were afraid to leave our palisades?" Essart continued, not knowing where the words were coming from, "How Aroth, Crispan, and Halloway disappeared in the forest? How at night the woods were spotted with goblin campfires? How we were starved of timber and game?" Essart briefly pauses here, not knowing exactly why, but seeing the crowd attentive to his words he knows it was the right thing to do, "And who faced that threat? Who did what must be done? Who braved the Goblins and the Orcs? Orland did! "Of course he didn''t do it alone. He had help. My friend Snaps here was among those brave enough to go with him," and with that Essart gestures to Snaps standing near him. Gods help me, if I'm going down for this, it's not going to be alone. "And when she disappeared,who rescued Omellia from the sky-blind tower? Was it Urbest? Was it you? No, Orland did that too, again with help from my friends. "Urbest would have you believe that these missions were failures, but I ask you have any more been taken? Even now isn't Lands End flush with timber? Have some of us been reunited with loved ones we thought were lost? I tell you, we are better off now than we were a week ago, and next week we will be better still. Who has been at the center of all these great successes? Orland! "My friends, Orcs have always been a danger, as have Goblins and pirates. But Urbest makes it out as if we are being raided every night. Our town has faced challenges before and overcome them together, and Orland has lead us through those times. Let us not abandon him now. I know many of you are scared, but life in Land's End has been better in the last week than in the three years I've lived here. It seems a shame to turn our backs on one of the men that made that happen. My friends and I are happy to do what we can to help, but that man there has been with us every step of the way, And I for one will not turn my back on him because Urbest says to. Nor will i turn my back on the men who helped him." And with that, Essart felt the voice leave him. What in the name of the nine hells possessed me to do that? Trying to remain calm he takes in the reaction of the crowd. The crowd stirs. All eyes fixed on Essart, a silence falls upon them. Berrian standing towards the perimeter of the crowd opposite Essart, a mere face in a sea of people. In fact his appearance looks wholly unremarkable, strangely... human, perhaps he's one of the dock hands, or maybe a member of the logging band near the edge of town? His voice rings out into the silence. "You know... 'e's right... I've more reliable work these past few weeks than I've 'ad in months. Urbest says he's for this town and his people, an' yet his words're loaded with 'mights' 'n 'maybes'. There's danger aplenty in the wild, make no mistake, but I'd wager Orland's got a plan what doesn't involve me coin pouch. Meanwhile let 'im restore sommat them simpler pleasures of life. Gods know we need it." Then one farmer, child in his arms, shouts out. "Urbest offered me a loan against my farm when times turned bad then foreclosed when I missed one payment because my wife was ill. That lying no-good piece of Duegar dung just wants us to make him mayor so there's no one left to keep him from owning every last pebble in this town!" And so a ripple becomes a wave as people begin shouting at each other. About 60% seem to either remain uncertain or be against unseating Orland, while a solid 40% or so seem to be whipped into an irreversible frenzy, some going so far as to arm themselves with pitch forks and rakes. Stomping, chanting, those caught in the middle get pushed back and forth as the crowd nears the verge of violence. Dismay on Urbest's face, he is trying to shout at the crowd and get them back but the crowd has become too discordant for him to be heard. Orland, meanwhile, steps down from the podium and through the gate, walking back up to the top of the hill where the town hall is located. On seeing the crowd turn ever so slightly against Urbest, Essart let's out an audible sigh of relief. "Well, that could have gone better," he says to Snaps as he jumps off the barrel he was standing on, "but still, it bought us some time. Perhaps now we could regroup with Paddam and Willard? That is, unless you object. "I have a feeling Orland will need our help again before the night is through." He adds looking back at the mob. "That was a great speech!" says Snaps as he jumps down. "But I'm not sure if it'll be enough. Orland isn't in immediate danger, but there's nothing stopping the crowd from turning on each other, or grouping together again to go after him." Snaps ponders for a second; This is a really dicey situation, we have to make the right choices here or everything could be forfeit. "Lets see if Paddam and Willard have anything to say, or have any idea what brought this on, but we mustn't tarry too long methinks. The danger isn't over yet." Willard makes his way for Snaps and Essart. "Nicely done," he says, nodding to Essart. "Should we go check on Orland? Find out if he has ideas on getting the town on our side? He may want us to lay low and keep from stirring this witch's brew Urbest concocted." The halfling carefully scans the crowd and path to the town hall for troublemakers or possible threats. Tired of being ignored and realizing that any attempt to draw in his compatriots to concoct a rational plan of action has been forfeit at the hands of a pirate too clever for his own good, Paddam rolls his eyes ever so heavily as he slams shut the door to the A&W and reluctantly surveys the crowd, which for all its reaction, seems to be seething with fomenting tomfoolery. "Muradin's jewels I should be beards' deep in a tankard right now", he mutters, "best wrap this up quickly, else I'm liable to get legitimately agitated." Wasting no time as he approaches the mob, he prepares three simultaneous incantations of the classic Cleric cantrip, Thaumaturgy. As if instantly drawn into the infernal plain, a crack of lightning and ensuing rumble of deep thunder pierces the air over the town square, the cobblestones underneath the mob's feat shake, and a truly booming voice, three times its normal volume, speaks as if from above. "NOW LISTEN HERE. IT'S AFTER 8 AND I'M NOT DRINKING. THAT'S A PROBLEM. SO IT'S TIME TO GO HOME. NOBODY'S OUT TO DESTROY ANYONE. NO ADVENTURERS. NO MONEYLENDERS. WE'RE ALL IN IT TOGETHER, GOOD AND BAD. PROGRESS AINT CLEAN. BETTER MEANS DIRTY. THOSE OF YOU WITH CHILDREN, YOU SHOULD ALL BE IN BED. THOSE WITHOUT, SHOULD BE BURNING TIME AT THE TAVERN. BUT GO. WHATEVER PLANS YOU HAVE, THEY AIN'T HERE." Snaps stops in his tracks and immediately turns to face the crowd, hoping to find some glimmer of good news. That was very bold, but I hope it wasn't also very foolish, Snaps muses. Showing some display of power such as that may frighten the towns people back to Urbest. Hopefully that isn't the case, and at least they'll understand the potential problems they'll face if they try to attack us. With that thought, Snaps searches for a defensible position just in case things turn south in a hurry and keeps an eye on the crowd for a reaction. Eyes wide at the now stark silence, Berrian channels druidcraft to waft the scent of pie from the window sill he saw walking in. The area now smells strongly of cherries and pastry dough. Maybe a little cherry blossom and sandalwood in there as well for the nerves... Essart stops along with Snaps, placing his left hand on the pommel of his rapier and spreading his feet ever so slightly further apart. Gods, please don't let that rile them up even more. The last thing we need is to do anything to prove Urbest right. Still, he thought, it may have just worked... Then, looking at Snaps, "Do you smell cherries?" The crowd falls dead silent at the sound of Paddam's booming voice. A hush so strong sweeps over the scene you can all hear the sound of the breeze through the alleyways. Only the rustling of dust, the smell of cherry pie and a faint trace of smoke are in the air. For a moment, there is an uneasy sense of standoff. Even Urbest looks as if he has lost the will to rile everyone back up. But only for a moment. Soon his jowls quiver and he regains his wits. Snapping his head back at the crowd he opens his mouth to yell. But not a word ever leaves his mouth. Or if it does, no one can hear it over the blaring of the horn from the top of the watch tower. Captain Lance Hardspear stands atop the spire, blowing with all his might. The deafening bleat of the horn nearly shakes the ground and all look to the south west for a moment. Everyone quickly finds themselves looking back to the north east, however, where the sky has turned bright orange. Fires burn, smoke trailing into the dark warm sky on an unseasonably cold spring night. The horn sounds again. Two signal an attack.